


This interactive podfic platform is new (windows only)

by IsaacDavenport



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Interactive Fiction, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reader-Interactive, interactive podfic, toys2life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDavenport/pseuds/IsaacDavenport
Summary: You can move avatars of your character around the screen to have them talk to one another.  A series of software wizards guides you through writing lines for your character and voice acting them.  Four of the characters are MLP, many others are original.  All can interact with all the others.  You are encouraged to create your own character.
Relationships: Fluttershy & Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), pinkie pie & Rarity
Comments: 2





	This interactive podfic platform is new (windows only)

The software including the four MLP (my little pony) characters and a host of other characters can be downloaded here:

<https://bit.ly/2BKRLkE>

A screenshot of the platform can be seen here:

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XU__AO2TuxwCQeVqo_lA4u9idoL_qHsF>

If you find the platform interesting, and would like to create a character, please upload the character to AO3 and let me know.


End file.
